Facing Reality
by LovelyBirdy
Summary: Austin Moon has changed, due to his fame. Team Austin broke up. He has gotten a new manager and director, leaving Trish and Dez behind. But you know who stays? Ally. She stays because she is waiting for her old best friend to come back, the best friend she has fallen for. One shot.


_**I've never written a sad story before so i was just something new, tell me if it's good or not, enjoy :D** _

* * *

Everybody changes. Whether hormonally or just the change of attitude or appearance. That's exactly what's happening with Austin, or more accurately, did happen. Ally doesn't want to believe it. She's trying gradually to convince her friends; Dez and Trish that he didn't change, he is still the old, dorky, relatively cute Austin. But even she knows that she's trying to convince herself.

It happened after his big break. He got a new manager now, leaving his Latina friend behind, without a second thought. He got a new director, leaving his best friend behind. But she stays with him. To write songs with him. She thinks by staying, everything will be the same again. But she is trying to convince herself again.

He doesn't come to Sonic Boom anymore. He doesn't watch zalien movies with his mindless best friend. Everybody knows, no matter how clueless and carefree Dez may seem, he misses his best friend a whole lot. Trish still associate with what's left of Team Austin. She talks to Austin often enough to know how he is, but she is hurt inside. He never apologize for firing her indirectly from the best job he had given her.

His changes are so dramatically fast, Ally can't keep up. First, he started dating fan girls of his, and before, it was one girl each week. But the amount of it gradually increases. He dawns to date a girl each day of the week then intends to forget their name the next day. It's becoming tiresome to see him that way. _No it's not jealousy. _She keeps telling herself.

Austin doesn't come to practices any longer. He either comes noticeably late or not at all. But she still waits for him in their practice room, because she can't break a commitment they made. There was once when their commitment was four o' clock, and she had a cloud watching meeting in an hour. Two hours passed by yet she still waits, believing that he would come, eventually. It was finally midnight and she comprehended that it was too late for her to go home so she slept there, all alone. Still waiting for him. Only in the morning when she woke up, she apprehended that he isn't coming. After that, she's no longer a member of the cloud watching club. She got kicked out since she never shows up. Yet, Austin got the nerve to blame her for not writing a song for him for his next gig, she was hurt but she stayed. He never apologized.

Little did she finally realized she has fallen for him. No, she didn't fall for the fame-loving rockstar she barely knows anymore, she fell for her best friend, the one who loves pancakes and cheerleaders, who cares for his friends dearly. But being with him no longer is an option for her. All she wants is for her best friend to be back.

Everyday, she would constantly look over to the entrance of the store during her shift and see, if maybe, miraculously, Austin Moon, the quirky dork may come giving her a genuine hug she long for who knows how long. But to no avail, nothing like that comes. Sometimes, she wonders when was the last time he stepped on the floor of the store.

Ally still goes to his concert to support him, for the sake of their friendship. But he doesn't wink and point to her anymore while singing on stage, he does that to some pretty fan girl neither he or Ally knows. She shouldn't mind because that's what rockstars do, but she minds anyway. Long ago, he would hug Team Austin and thank them for their hard work, but now, all he hugs are screaming fan girls and his new director and manager. It hurts her but she stays.

He always has after parties subsequently to his concerts. She doesn't come because she knows well enough that it's when he picks seven most pretty girls there, each one for each day of the week. He has it planned out. Every time he interrogates her to why she doesn't show up, she simply shrugs and says, "I was busy. Next time, okay?" But next time never comes and he doesn't care.

It is rare to find them, together, alone in their practice room now. For the first time, she's happy he's there, with her. Though the air feels strange and awkward, she is still glad he is next to her, in the piano bench. She is suppose to be thinking about lyrics but she doesn't. In her mind, are memories of them two, a long time ago, just having fun. They were meant to write songs but they didn't. They would order take out food and just dance, or in her sake, dance goofy and badly while listening to their favourite songs. She wants _that. _Not this, where the air is awkward and she can feel his lack of enthusiasm in the air too. He isn't even helping her with the song, he's texting away, (with his new contracted phone given by his new manager), probably some girl he is going to go out with tonight, without acknowledging her name.

She's tired. Not from the lack of sleep and meal. But from him. So building the courage inside her, she finally admits; "I'm done." She gets up, heavy hearted that she was about to leave her best friend, potentially _former _best friend soon. "What are you talking about?" He asks her, still not understanding the situation. She faces him, for the first time since who knows when, and says, "I'm done and tired of waiting for my best friend to reappear. Goodbye." With that, she leaves, finally facing the reality and truth that he isn't coming back, her best friend who she fell for, isn't coming back.

* * *

**_Yeah, this is my first sad story so I apologize if it wasn't any good but you can't blame someone for trying something new, right? Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed this one shot :)_**


End file.
